


Colour Me In

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Alex it happens slowly. Colours start to creep in; the red of Kara’s cape becomes more vivid every day, and one day she understands what Kara means when she describes the colour of kryptonite as ‘sickly’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me In

It doesn’t happen instantly. When Kara met Cat she described it as almost like an explosion, her world suddenly filled with colour.

With Alex it happens slowly. Colours start to creep in; the red of Kara’s cape becomes more vivid every day, and one day she understands what Kara means when she describes the colour of kryptonite as ‘sickly’.

She tries to ignore it. Locks it away at the back of her mind and pretends not to notice that every time she visits the kryptonite cell, she leaves able to see a different colour.

Astra lets nothing on for months, to the point where Alex assumes that the whole experience is one-sided.

But then Kara dyes Alex’s hair after Alex loses a bet. He reasoning is that Alex can see some colours now (she doesn’t know why, Alex tells her that she comes into contact with different people every day and has no idea who it is), even if they’re still a little muted, and red being the first she could see makes it the perfect choice.

She’s with Kara when it happens. Astra’s cooperation has granted her some time outside of her cell, it’s the happiest Alex has seen Kara in some time, the happiest she has seen Astra _ever_ , having spent an hour outside in the sun with her niece. They’ve escorted her back inside, Alex lowering the kryptonite levels just slightly, and Astra calls her back just as they’re about to leave.

“I meant to say,” she begins, and the sister’s eye each other curiously before turning to face her. “That shade of red suits you, Agent Danvers.”

Kara flails at her for the whole walk to Alex’s office.

“You told me you didn’t know who it was!”

“I - I wasn’t sure. Or, well.” Alex sighs. “I didn’t want to be sure.”

Kara frowns. “No?” Alex drops into the chair behind her desk.

“Come on, Kara. Even without ‘Kryptonian eco-terrorist’ being at the top of her résumé, she’s your _aunt_. Not to mention a prisoner where I work.”

“No one said finding your soulmate would be easy,” Kara says, wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulder.


End file.
